Not Me, Not I
by CTKelly
Summary: If you think love is blind, That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines, Surprised, that I caught you out. Songfic, Not Me, Not I by Delta G. Post-DH I guess. Read and review please! Thanks!


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Not Me, Not I from Delta Goodrem.

Thanks heaps to my friends, Alanna, Sara, Amber, Claudia and Jennifer, that all? Well if I've left anyone off they have permission to hit me over the head. So thankies to you, my friends, for telling me how I could improve it and encouraging me to post this story.

Not Me, Not I

Hermione settled back against the tree, pulling out the Ancient Runes book she had to study. Term exams were coming up, if she didn't start now she wouldn't make it in time.  
Draco's face lit up as he saw her; he had to keep this up. There was some... relationship between them. Something... a couple months it's lasted now, he wouldn't know, she would. But lately his attention had been drifting.  
Hermione looked up from her book as she felt someone take a seat next to her on the grass.  
"Hey," Draco paused, as if to remind himself of whom he was talking to, "Hermione."  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, leaning gently against him.  
"Bored."  
"'kay," she looked back down to her book.

_You mixed me up for someone _

_Who'd fall apart without you _

_Yeah you broke my heart for the first time _

_But I'll get over that too_

Oh now that was smart, mistake her for someone else. Too many questions, far too many questions she would ask him and he would never be able to explain it to her anyway.  
There was a silence between them, you could say it was a comfortable silence. Without being truthful anyway.

_It's hard to find the reasons _

_Who can see the rhyme? _

_I guess that we were seasons out of time _

_I guess you didn't know me _

She sent a smile over to Draco through the Great Hall, that evening, although received nothing in return. Did he even notice? He seemed to be staring over in her direction, her general direction anyway, something else appeared to have caught his attention, someone else. Harry and Ron, next to her, were making huge gestures as they talked Quidditch strategy, something which she regularly tuned out of.

_If you think love is blind _

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines _

_Surprised, that I caught you out _

_On every single time that you lied _

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry? _

_No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I _

Hermione was taking a break from studying, even she knew that it was unhealthy to study too much, although her limit seemed to be much different to others. She looked up as the Quidditch posts loomed over her, it was Harry and Ron's training session now. There were six red figures up in the air and only a few more people in the stands. She continued walking, two figures started to take shape against the broom shed.  
Urgh, she shook her head lightly, she didn't need to see this.  
Oh bloody hell, two guys. Was she seeing right? Yep, two guys, not a girl and a guy, two guys.  
Her curiosity was peaked; she had to see who those two were.

_The story goes on without you _

_And there's got to be another ending _

_But yeah you, broke my heart _

_It won't be the last time _

_But I'll get over them too _

Her eyes widened in shock. This wasn't what she expected, this most certainly was not what she had expected. Things were not suppose to turn out this way, were they? No, in a situation like this, no. She turned away from the sight quickly, thoroughly disgusted, bodies pressed against each other, tongues everywhere, hands groping... Hermione shuddered.

_As a new door opens we close the ones behind _

_And if you search your soul I know you'll find _

_You never really knew me _

Though the image was still firmly plastered in her mind, she ran off as quickly as her legs could manage, the enthusiastic couple not noticing her entrance or her exit. As it started to go through her mind what she had just witnessed, tears sprung into her eyes. After watching all of those damn Muggle soaps and movies, over the holidays, she promised herself never to cry over a boy. When she was younger she had heard one of her teachers say that to the class once, one of the older classes, she must have been 8 at the time. Though she didn't think that she had taken much notice, that one line of advice had always stayed with her.

Never cry over a boy, they're never worth it.

_If you think love is blind _

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines _

_Surprised, that I caught you out _

_On every single time that you lied _

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry? _

_No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I _

That evening, she was suppose to be studying, yet all she did was stare blankly at the textbook in her lap. The general shock had worn off by now, she was trying to form everything in her mind. In the beginning, he was the sweetest person imaginable, while he didn't make a complete 360, it appeared at least a 90 degree turn. He still had all of his wit and sarcasm, it wasn't something put on just to annoy everyone else. It seemed to come naturally to him.

_All you said to me _

_All you promised me _

_All the mystery never did believe _

_No I never cry, no I never not me, not I _

It had honestly felt like they were growing closer, 2 months now and it was only just starting to fall apart. It's how it felt to her.  
Maybe he was a bit distant, he did seem to miss their walks every few nights. He wouldn't send his normal owl every night. Although he did appear to be sincerely sorry about it, something about school work or something... he had blabbered it to her quickly then had to go.  
Then again, those same nights she wouldn't get an owl, or Draco didn't meet her for their walk, _he_ was always late coming back to the Common as well.  
She didn't cry herself to sleep that night, she absolutely refused to. Instead, beating herself up over never seeing what was practically in plain sight. All of the other pieces were there, it was the biggest piece of all which wouldn't let her see what was happening. Would never let her see the truth.

_If you think love is blind _

_That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines _

_Surprised, that I caught you out _

_On every single time that you lied _

_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry? _

_No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I _

Hermione entered the Great Hall the next day, she hadn't spoken to anyone the entire morning, a fierce, hard look over her features. She wouldn't cry, tears wouldn't stream down her face because of her hurt. She would get this one simple task over and done with. She didn't know how it would all turn out, but one thing was for sure, her relationship with him, gone.  
"Malfoy," she started, standing behind him.  
"What do you want Granger?" Draco demanded, turning around to look at her. Taken aback by the harsh look on her face.  
"I hope you live happily ever after with him."  
"Excuse me."  
She didn't respond, instead swept out of the Hall and passed a shocked Harry who had witnessed the entire exchange. 

_No not I, I won't cry _

_No not me, not I, not I, _

_No not me, not I_

~finis~

Heh, I wasn't going to write again but this wouldn't leave me alone. So review please! Also, some people don't seem to understand it, if you don't then leave your email addy in a review and I'll get back to you.  
And thanks ahead to anyone who reviews! If I get any reviews... you would make me ever so happy...


End file.
